


Мы все умираем в одиночестве

by Kaellig



Category: Collateral (2004)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Child Abuse, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotionally Repressed, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Когда все вокруг притворяются не теми, кто они есть, ты начинаешь притворяться тоже. Но это никак не изменит того, что ты пуст изнутри. Или нет?
Relationships: Vincent (Collateral)/OFC
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	Мы все умираем в одиночестве

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We All Die Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043696) by [Rrismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrismo/pseuds/Rrismo). 



Ему пять лет и он не может спать по ночам.

Он пытается представить себя несправедливо заточённым узником из старых вестернов, которые крутят по телику, или книг, которые он читал. Он очень много читает.

Он представляет, что находится в тюрьме у шерифа, что его арестовали за преступление, которого он не совершал. Кто-то подставил его — или же он просто оказался не в то время не в том месте. Но какое наказание ему ни изберут, они не получат от него признания. Как и герои фильмов, он не издаст ни звука, не выкажет слабости, не позволит себя сломить.

Он знает, что шериф вернётся с минуты на минуту.

Ему страшно; он ёрзает под одеялом, не смея сомкнуть глаз. Он боится того момента, когда в замке входной двери повернётся ключ.

***

Ему семь лет и он держит в руках саксофон. Всю его жизнь этот инструмент воплощал для него лучшее, что только может быть на свете. Жаркими днями он мог часами сидеть на пороге, прижавшись головой к дверному косяку, и слушать мелодию, которую приносил в их серый задний дворик, заросший сорняками и мелкими блёклыми цветами, вечерний бриз.

Эта музыка всегда казалась здесь чем-то чуждым; куда уместнее она была бы в где-нибудь в заполненном людьми ресторане, но почему-то никогда там не оказывалась.

И вот теперь настал его черёд извлекать эти звуки из инструмента. Он ощущает волнительную щекотку в груди, руках и кончиках пальцев. Он подносит саксофон к губам, чувствуя застарелый сигаретный вкус на мундштуке, и старательно дует. Однако единственный звук, который ему удаётся выдать, похож на жалкий придушенный визг.

За дверью комнаты слышатся шаги, и Винсент едва не подпрыгивает: он был уверен, что дома никого нет.

Дверь распахивается. Винсент замирает, напрягаясь всем телом, и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на отца, возвышающегося над ним, несмотря на довольно худосочное телосложение. Отец приближается, и Винсенту кажется, что с каждым его шагом он сам становится всё меньше и меньше; он жалеет о том, что не может уменьшится настолько, чтобы стать невидимым.

Он крепко закрывает глаза, но ничего не происходит.

— И что это сейчас было? — рычит отец. Винсент снова приоткрывает глаза и видит, что тот сидит рядом, неодобрительно глядя на саксофон. Протянув руку, он передвигает пальцы сына, расставляя их на клавишах.

Винсент снова замирает, но уже по совершенно другой причине. Разве эти руки не были всегда страшными и пугающими? Сейчас же они просто сухие и тёплые.

— Вот так лучше, — бормочет отец и жестом велит попробовать ещё раз. Винсент пробует. Звук всё равно получается дребезжащий и неуверенный, но в глазах и на губах отца появляется что-то незнакомое. Он улыбается.

Винсенту кажется, что он сейчас заплачет, хотя не знает почему.

***

Ему девять, и ему задают вопрос. Вопрос про джаз. Винсент не знает на него ответа.

Отец отворачивается, разочарованно качая головой:

— Я и не ждал другого.

Горечь и разочарование — не те вещи, которые можно просто проигнорировать, особенно если разочарован ты самим собой.

***

Ему двенадцать, и его забирают обратно из приёмной семьи.

— Зачем я тебе вообще нужен? — кричит он, бессильно сжимая кулаки.

— Ты мой сын! — рычит отец и хватает его за ворот. — И мы должны быть вместе!

Но они не вместе. Не то чтобы у Винсента когда-либо был такой выбор. Он просто один.

Ему и прежде доводилось ощущать безнадёжность, но никогда ещё он не чувствовать себя бессильным. Что бы он ни делал, он всё равно возвращается, подобно бумерангу, в этот дом, к этому человеку, к боли, крикам и страху.

Той же ночью он находит отцовский пистолет. И каждый последующий день ненавидит себя за то, что не воспользовался им. Ему казалось, что это должно быть так легко — взять и избавить себя от этих кандалов, освободиться из этой тюрьмы. Если до этого он чувствовал себя слабым, то теперь он просто жалок. Но каждый раз, когда он тянется к пистолету, его пальцы начинают дрожать так сильно, что он не может даже прижать дуло к собственному виску.

В итоге всё выходит почти случайно. Он хрипит и задыхается, лёжа на земле, отец прижимает его горло коленом, и последнее, что Винсент запоминает, прежде чем потерять сознание, это прикосновение холодного металла к пальцам. Его сознание машинально отдаёт телу команду, о которой он постоянно думал последние несколько недель.

Отец смотрит на него неверяще.

***

Ему семнадцать, и его наконец-то выпускают из колонии для несовершеннолетних. Он слышал, что в армии неплохая зарплата, льготы на получение образования и другие привилегии. Он не собирается оставаться там надолго, он просто хочет получить приличный диплом.

Может быть, заработав немного, он сможет вернуться к занятиям музыкой.

***

Ему двадцать три; он лежит в постели с девушкой, с которой встречается уже год.

— Если бы я сказала, что нам нужно расстаться, ты бы расстроился?

Он отпущен на три дня на побывку, и она пригласила его к себе. Они видятся довольно редко, и он никогда не задерживается надолго.

Винсент смотрит в потолок и некоторое время думает над её словами. Прямо перед этим они говорили о том, что завтра она будет дома поздно и что ему нужно будет купить продуктов. Он несколько сбит с толку.

— Нет, — отвечает он.

Повисает пауза.

— Нет?.. — переспрашивает она, и её голос кажется напряжённым.

Он не понимает, что происходит. Словно перед ним глухая стена. Он не может перебраться через неё, не может её обойти, не может проломить, но и не хочет уходить. Он боится того, что может скрываться по ту сторону.

— Неужели ты никогда по мне не скучаешь? — шепчет девушка.

— Не думаю. Я ни по чему не скучаю, когда я на службе. 

Там всё имеет смысл. Там никто не задаёт ему дурацких вопросов. Там всё чётко и понятно. Единственное, чего ему иногда не хватает, это...

— Клуб, — говорит он.

— Что?

— Я скучаю по клубу. Иногда я не могу ночью уснуть и представляю, что я там, слушаю музыку...

— А, ты про тот джаз-клуб, в котором периодически зависаешь? — Она раздражённо вздыхает: — Ладно, забудь. Зачем вообще спросила...

Остальные её слова сливаются в неразборчивое ворчание, из которого он вычленяет лишь «бесчувственное бревно».

Винсент резко садится на постели. Он хочет возразить — он знает, что это неправда. Он вовсе не бесчувственный, он совершенно нормальный! Ненормальные как раз те, кто вечно всё усложняет.

Он смотрит на неё; она смотрит в ответ, в её взгляде он видит вызов. 

— Тогда зачем ты встречаешься со мной?! — почти выкрикивает он.

Она переводит взгляд на потолок и делает глубокий вдох:

— Я не знаю, Винсент. В тебе что-то есть. Ты бываешь очаровательным. Да и на лицо ничего.

Он тоже отворачиваешься, не в силах больше смотреть на неё. Внутри ворочается какое-то непонятное чувство. Она говорит ему приятные вещи, и он не понимает, для чего. Он осознаёт, что не помнит, когда ему последний раз говорили что-нибудь приятное. Бывало ли такое вообще? Сержант хвалит его за хорошую реакцию и за то, что он обычно собирает винтовку быстрее всех. Но это совсем другое. Тот же сержант часто орёт на него, у него морщинистое лицо и выпирающие вперёд зубы. У неё же мягкий голос и...

— Наверное, я просто в тебя влюблена, — шепчет она.

Он оторопело смотрит на неё. Она не поворачивает головы.

— Ну или была влюблена. Однажды. Но ты! У тебя же должна быть какая-то причина, чтобы находиться здесь? — Её голос больше не кажется мягким.

Он снова задумывается, прежде чем находится с ответом — хотя не уверен, что это стоит говорить.

— Мне нравится секс. Иногда. 

Он почти ждёт, что она снова обидится, но она, всё так же глядя в потолок, говорит лишь:

— Да уж. Иногда.

Они лежат так ещё какое-то время, и он хотел бы сказать что-нибудь ещё, но не может ничего придумать. Он вообще не то чтобы любит секс. Она вечно прикасается к нему, когда он меньше всего этого ждёт, и с такой силой стискивает пальцами его волосы, что у него потом вся голова зудит. Но, по крайней мере, она помогает довести дело до конца.

Затем она говорит как бы между делом:

— Ты никогда не думал обратиться к психотерапевту?

Он фыркает. Он знает, кому нужен психотерапевт: сумасшедшим и слабоумным. Похоже, она просто пытается застать его врасплох, но он на это не поведётся.

На его губах появляется ухылка. Он наконец понимает, чего она пытается добиться.

— Может быть, это тебе нужен психотерапевт? Если ты так помешана на парне, который тебе даже не нравится.

— Я не говорила, что... — начинает она, но обрывает себя, не договорив.

Он заламывает ей руки, наступив коленями на запястья, и целует её, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, пока она не кусает его за губу с такой силой, что он отшатывается.

Она очень спокойно и тихо велит ему выметаться.

Винсент снова чувствует себя сбитым с толку.

Он пытается позвонить ей спустя пару дней, но она не берёт трубку. Они так и не встречаются снова.

Он привык быть один. Все на самом деле одиноки, разве нет?

***

Ему двадцать семь, когда ему приходит вызов. Спецназ — это должно быть круто, думает он.

Изредка он проходит мимо магазина подержанных музыкальных инструментов.

***

Ему тридцать пять, он прячется за остовом сгоревшей машины, в ушах звенит от автоматных очередей и собственного сердцебиения. Между ним и противником — площадь, заваленная мёртвыми телами, среди которых в том числе и его соратники.

Но Винсент не чувствует себя беспомощным.

Он крепко сжимает пистолет. Рукоять удобно лежит в его ладонях.

Это единственное, что ему нужно.

***

Ему сорок, когда он заключает свой третий контракт. Всё в его жизни упорядочено. У него есть дом за городом, как можно дальше от всей этой суеты. Он много читает. Даже купил саксофон, и не подержанный, а совершенно новый.

Он завораживает изяществом изгибов и покрытыми перламутром клавишами.

Винсент пока что ни разу к нему не прикоснулся.

Он по-прежнему не умеет толком играть на нём и ему не хочется терзать столь прекрасный, совершенный инструмент своими жалкими дилетантскими потугами. У него есть несколько самоучителей игры на саксофоне, он прочитал их все от корки до корки, и не один раз. Но у него вечно находятся другие дела, и саксофон остаётся ждать своего часа в кофре, нетронутый и девственный.

***

Ему сорок четыре, и он сидит в вагоне метро.

Прошло семь часов с того момент, как он сбросил тело первой за эту ночь жертвы, вместе с ним отбросив всё притворство.

В его голове бьётся один и тот же вопрос, словно выпавшая со своего места шестерёнка, которая теперь забилась в механизм и скрежещет внутри, царапаясь и причиняя боль. Он пытался не обращать внимания, он пытался сосредотачиваться на другом, пытался притворяться. Но с каждым оборотом механизма эта проклятая шестерёнка цепляется снова и снова. 

_Чего же, чего же, чего же тебе не достаёт?_

Он чувствует себя обманутым и преданным, и ему кажется, что он вот-вот расплачется, но сам не знает, из-за чего.

Темнота подступает всё ближе, укутывая его обманчивым, опасным теплом, с которым он уже так хорошо знаком.

Он снова чувствует обступающие со всех сторон стены, но теперь они испещрены трещинами и выбоинами; они рассыпаются и разрушаются, погребая его под своими обломками.

Сквозь трещины в этих стенах он видит кого-то, какого-то человека, который вызывает в нём гнев и... неужели тепло? Винсент не удивился бы, если именно этот человек виноват во всём, что с ним сейчас происходит.

Перед глазами всё тускнеет, и остаётся только один вопрос:

— Ты окажешь мне последнюю услугу?

И он знает, что, как обычно, не оставляет Максу выбора.


End file.
